Killua cicipcicip
by Hazuki Takashi
Summary: chapter terakhir! "hmm.. baiklah.. pemenangnya adalah.." just read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Hazu:hai.. hai... ini fanfic pertama watashi disini. karna masih pemula alias junior *sok keren*, pastinya watashi masih banyak salah-salah.. mohon dimaklumi... tapi Hazu bakal berusaha kok.. haha.

ngomong-ngomong, fic ini crossover dengan beberapa anime lain. watashi bingung mau dibuat jadi satu cerita, atau dipisah2.. yang punya pendapat, mohon bantuannya yah.. tentunya lewat review. arigatou...

Warning:gaje, sok lucu, sok imut, jangan lupa siapkan ember ataupun gentong untuk menampung muntahan anda semua.

Summary:Killua si iseng bikin acara! acara apa? pokoknya berhubungan sama makanan. fanfic gaje tentang Killua. cerita tokoh anime HxH yang digabung dengan beberapa anime lain.. RnR please...

Episode 1 : Hiruma dan jelly tape.

"Hai hai... aku Killua Zaoldyeck.. umur rahasia, alamat juga rahasia, dan bla bla bla.." Killua sibuk ngoceh hal gak penting.

"hai.. ketemu lagi sama Killua yang super duper imut inih.. haha"

*Killua dikejer Killua FC*

"baiklah.. di acara yang gaje and sangat gak penting ini Killua akan menghibur anda semua! mari bergoyang!" Killua ngajak semua penonton buat goyang dombret+goyang gergaji+goyang inul pake lagu keong racun and cinta satu malam yang diremix ala Gon. (mang na Gon bisa yah?)

"sudah sudah.. mari mulai acara kita yang sesungguhnya.. selamat datang di acara KILLUA CICIP-CICIP...!" semua orang tepuk tangan karena ngeliat Killua kayak topeng monyet yang lagi ngoceh.

"oke.. dalam acara ini, Killua bakal datengin beberapa orang yang lagi masak dan mencicipi masakan mereka.. untuk apa? yah.. biar dapet makan gratis ja..." *dilempar sendal kayu*

"Killua cuma bercanda kok.. di acara ini, Killua bakal pilih satu pemenang, dan pemenangnya akan dapat hadiah eksklusive.. yaitu... BUKU KUMPULAN FOTO-FOTO KILLUA ZAOLDYECK! hahahaha..."

krik krik krik krik kriuk..

"iiih.. kenapa semuanya pada diem? emangnya gak cukup yah? yaudah... nanti Killua kasih bonus, tapi bonusnya rahasia.. haha. oke! mari mulai!"

Setelah perkenalan yang panjang dan gak penting itu, Killua mulai menyusuri jalan menggunakan becak yang digenjot oleh Leorio, dan ditemani oleh Kurapica sebagai kameramennya.

"hmm... ada bau enak nih.. manis... bang, bang Leorio, berhenti bang!" teriak Killua pada supir becak kesayangannya (?).

"waah... ada yang lagi masak... yuk kita intipin!"

"ngapain ngintipin orang masak? enakkan juga ngintipin cewek mandi.. lebih asiik.." kata Kurapica yang kayaknya dah ketularan penyakit mesumnya Leorio.

"kalo kita ngintipin cewek mandi, nanti nama acaranya jadi Killua intip-intip dong.. gimana sih.."

"ia juga sih.." kata Kurapica sedikit kecewa.

"halo.. misi... lagi masak apa nih...?" kata Killua sambil nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang.

"hah? sapa lo? mo ngapain masuk-masuk ke rumah orang? gak liat da papan apa di depan?" kata laki-laki berambut spike kuning dengan mata hijau yang sangat menawan hati.. (aaah.. author pingsan juga...)

"ng? papan apaan?"

"anak cebol dilarang masuk.. gak liat?" kata laki-laki itu dengan wajah datar.

"APA? JADI MAKSUD LO GUE CEBOL HAH? KURANG AJAR LO HIRUMA! NANGIS NIH GUA!" Killua mengancam laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Hiruma Yoichi.

"bodo amat... dah ah, jangan ngacau deh.. mancing orang ngomong kasar aja.. gua lagi puasa tau.. ntar batal nih..." kata Hiruma sok suci. *author ditembakin pake shotgun*

"ooh.. klo gitu maap yah..." kata Killua sambil meneguk sebotol air dingin yang sangat segar...

"weh! kurang ajar lo! malah minum depan gua lagi! gak tau diri!"

"oh ia.. maaf yah.. gak sengaja.. bis kan gua gak puasa.. hahaha" kata Killua dengan muka imut tanpa dosa.

"udahlah.. muka lo bkin gua eneq tau gak.. mo ngapain l kesini?"

"mo liat lo lagi masak apa.."

"iah.." Kurapica nyamber.

"alah.. ngelakuin hal gak penting.. klo gak ada kerjaan, sana guntingin rumput di halaman gua.. kebetulan dah pada panjang tuh.." kata Hiruma sambil melihat kearah halamannya yang acak-acakan dengan hiasan patung cereberos besar ditengahnya.

"ogah... nah, sekarang anda sedang masak apa, Hiruma-san?" Hiruma langsung merinding denger Killua ngomong dengan gaya formal.

"lagi bikin jelly.."

"wah... makanan favorite yah?" kata Kurapica ngebuka aib Hiruma.

"kurang asem lo Kurapica.."

"hmm... baiklah. saya akan mulai mencicipi jelly ala Hiruma...!" *prok prok prok*

'dasar anak cebol.. kalo ni acara gak masuk TV, pasti dah gua ledakin lo...' batin Hiruma yang sebenernya pengen ngelambaiin tangan ke kamera biar diliat sama papinya, Yuuya Yoichi.

"hmm... hmm.. hmm...!" gumam Killua dengan mulut penuh jelly.

"gimana Killua, enak?" kata Kurapica ngiler. *dihajar sama Kurapica FC*

"ng.. cuma satu suapan ja, gak berasa.. ngomong-ngomong Hiruma-san, ini jelly apa?"

"jelly tape.."

"ooh... gak enak aah.. dia gak lulus ujian acara Killua cicip-cicip, yuk pergi Kurapica.." Killua dan Kurapica ngacir dari rumah Hiruma dan kembali naik becaknya. sementara..

"AAAARRGH...! ANAK CEBOL! KENAPA LO NGABISIN JELLY GUA! KATANYA GAK ENAK!" Hiruma mencak-mencak sendiri di depan rumahnya. Killua cuma ketawa dan ngelanjutin petualangannya. kemana? liat aja nanti.. hahahaha...

Hazu: hahaha.. yah.. pokoknya gitulah..

Killua: apanya yang 'ya gitu lah'?

Hazu: eh Killua-chan... kamu gak marah kan aku buat jadi gini?

Killua: marah? hahaha, gak kok... aku kan anaknya lucu, baik hati, dan suka menabung buat bangsa n negara. gak mungkin marah.. paling cuma niat buat gentayangin kamu aja kok Hazu... tenang aja..

Hazu: oh gitu yah.. haha. ng.. para fansclub nya Killua, ada yang mo gantiin watashi? watashi ikhlas banget kok kasih Killua ke kalian.. haha *ngacir*

Killua: TUNGGU...!

Hazu: (akhirnya lepas dari kejaran maut) di episode selanjutnya, cerita Killua bakal crossover sama anime Kuroshitsuji... wahahaha *seneng sendiri*

buat yang mo kasih saran dan kritik, silahkan hubungi no. yang ada di bawah sini..

nomor nya gak keluar yah? ya udahlah, nasib...

yang penting, review please... *puppy eyes not jutsu nya Killua*


	2. Chapter 2

Hazu: aihh... konnichiwa... maaf yah Hazu apdet nya lama banget.. habis, begitu naik ke SMA, tiap ari tugas and peer numpuk kayak gunung ...(terserah deh kayak gunung apa, yang pasti gunung yang gede banget!) belom lagi ulangan, de el el deh...

Tapi yang pasti, Hazu bakal tetep lanjutin ni cerita gaje, parah, dll, buat readers.. arigatou... :3

Warning: seperti eps sebelomnya.. gaje, sok lucu, sok imut, jangan lupa siapkan ember ataupun gentong untuk menampung muntahan anda semua.

Disclaimer: ya pasti Yoshihiro Togashi-san lah.. kalo punya Hazu, pasti entar Killua jadi topeng monet...

Summary: perjalanan Killua berlanjut, dan.. "aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive. pemilik mansion ini.. dan ini adalah baju sehari-hariku, bukannya cosplay." "hmm... dirumah aja cosplay nya kayak gitu.. gimana kalo keluar yah?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Episode 2: Bertemu bangsawan.

"tut tut tut.. naik kereta api tut tut tut..." Killua bernyanyi disepanjang perjalanan.

"eh Killua, kita kan lagi naik becak.. masa lagunya 'naik kereta api?' kan gak nyambung.." kata Kurapica.

"ia juga yah... yaudah deh.. gua ganti.. tapi.."

"ng?"

"klo kereta api kan bunyinya tut tut tut, kalo becak apa?"

"ng... apa yah? gua juga gak tau.. pret pret pret ja deh.." kata Kurapica ngasal.

"iiih.. gak mau ah.. gak enak didenger.."

Tiba-tiba mereka melewati sebuah rumah bangsawan yang besarnya kelewatan. mungkin itu bukan rumah, tapi istana! dan rumah itu menarik perhatian Killua, sehingga Killua pun memutuskan untung berkeliling disana. (mangnya museum? Killua ada-ada aja deh..)

"permisi... Killua mau masuk.." kata Killua ke ruangan yang kosong.

"kayak rumah hantu.. kita pergi ja yuk Killua..." kata Kurapica yang gemeteran dan hampir ngompol. (maaf yah Kurapica-kun...)

"jangan gitu dong... tiba-tiba gua nyium bau enak nih.. tapi ada bau yang gak enak juga.. jadi penasaran.. ayo kita detengin dapurnya!" Killua pun lari-larian di dalam rumah (*dibaca istana) itu. tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada seorang anak berambut biru kehitaman dengan eyepatch sedang memandangi dirinya dengan kesal.

"lalalala~ rumahnya gede yah... tapi gak lebih gede dari rumah gua sih.."

"alah sombong..."

"hoi! apa yang kalian lakukan disini, orang asing?" kata pemilik rumah itu.

"lo sendiri siapa? kok bajunya gitu sih.. lagi cosplay yah?" kata Killua.

"aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive. pemilik mansion ini.. dan ini adalah baju sehari-hariku, bukannya cosplay."

"hmm... dirumah aja cosplay nya kayak gitu.. gimana kalo keluar yah?"

"wah.. gak kebayang deh" Killua dan Kurapica sibuk ngomongin orang yang dari tadi dah naik darah gara-gara mereka.

"cukup! apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ciel yang mulai bisa meredakan amarahnya.

"aku Killua dari acara TV Killua cicip-cicip.. dan datang kesini karena pengen liat lo lagi masak apa.."

"oh.. ngomong dong dari tadi.. kirain mo minta sumbangan..."

"kurang ajar lo.. dah lah, kasih liat dapurnya dong..." Killua memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes not jutsu.

"idih... menggelikan.. ya sudah, ayo kuantar.. kebetulan Sebastian lagi masak makan siang untukku.." kata Ciel sambil berjalan menunjukkan arah ke dapur.

"waw... rumahnya gede buangeet... gimana cara bikinnya..? kasih tau rahasianya dong..." kata Kurapica sok imut.

"hmm... mau tau? bayarannya adalah lenganmu" kata Ciel sinis.

'iih.. baru nanya aja dah disuruh bayar, pake lengan lagi.. jangan-jangan hobinya ngumpulin lengan orang lagi.. hiiiyy... tapi untungnya dia gak kayak bapak gue yang suka ngumpulin bola mata..'

"nah, kita sudah sampai.."

Pintu dapur yang sangat besar pun terbuka. Pemandangan dapur kelas atas dengan fasilitas lengkap idaman semua chef terpampang dihadapan Killua dan Kurapica. Terlihat juga seseorang sedang membelek buaya, dan satu orang lagi sedang main pistol-pistolan api (?). Killua dan Kurapica pun hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"ng? ada tamu?" kata laki-laki yang lagi ngebelek buaya.

"katanya dia adalah pembawa acara TV.. atau, entahlah.. aku tidak mengerti.." kata Ciel kepada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan aktivitas membelek buayanya dan menghampiri Killua dan Kurapica, "selamat siang tuan-tuan, saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive ini. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ng.. aku pengen tahu, kamu lagi masak apa, tampan...? arrr..." kata Killua pake gaya cewek genit gitu deh...

"ng.. hahaha saya akan memasak buaya saos padang, pete mix jengkol, dan terong, makanan favorite tuan saya.." kata Sebastian sambil merinding gara-gara digodain cowok, anak kecil lagi. (Sebastian: ogah deh sama anak kecil.. soalnya, pasti 'itu'nya juga kecil.. A/N: yang sabar yah Sebas-chan...)

"ooooh... cepet yah bikinnya, gua pengen nyobain neh.." kata Killua memerintah.

'kurang ajar amat ni anak, dah minta, maksa, pake nyuruh cepetan lagi.. gak tau malu! gak punya kemaluan!' *ups...*

Setelah menunggu selama 3 hari 3 malem dan dengan melewati berbagai ritual keagamaan dari 5 agama berbeda, masakan Sebastian pun selesai dimasak. Ia pun menyendokkan masing-masing dari makanan buatannya ke piring yang diimport dari Cina..

"gimana? pasti enak, kan? Sebastian adalah koki terhebat yang ada di Inggris.. gak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dia" kata Ciel berbangga hati.

"ng... gak ah, gak enak.. enakkan juga masakan anjing gua.. si Mike" kata Killua sambil asik ngunyah pete dan jengkol didalam mulutnya.

"hah? apa? tidak mungkin...! masakan Sebastian adalah yang paling enak! lidahmu pasti bermasalah!" Ciel mencoba membela masakan butler tercintrong nya, tetapi Killua tetap saja bilang kalau masakannya tidak enak.

"hih... masakan amatiran begini dibilang enak.. katanya bangsawan.. tapi seleranya rendah amat... capede.." kata Killua sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju pintu keluar mansion Phantomhive.

"tapi, sebagai buktinya, dia selalu menang diberbagai pertandingan! misalnya, pertandingan memasak kari, capcay, soto, gado-gado, rujak, sate padang, pertandingan panjat pinang 17an, makan kerupuk, balap karung, balap kuda, adu cupang, adu jangkrik-" Ciel nyebutin semua lomba yang udah dimenangin ma Sebastian.

"aah... bodo amat amit amet.. pokoknya menurut gua gak enak... jadi, lo gak lulus and gak dapet hadiah dari gua.. dha dha... sayonara..." Killua pun pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang masih gak percaya kalo Sebastian kalah, dan Sebastian yang duduk merenung di pojokkan dapur sambil mikirin apa kesalahan yang dia buat sampe Killua bilang makanannya gak enak..

-OMAKE-

"hey Killua, sebenernya makanannya si bang Sebastian tadi enak, kan? tapi kenapa dia gak lulus?" tanya Kurapica ke Killua yang lagi asik mainin klakson becaknya.

"habis... makanannya pedes.. gua gak suka yang pedes-pedes.. gua cuma suka yang manis-manis. jadi gua tolak aja.."

"dasar.. kalo gitu, lo dirumah makan apa? makan permen doang?" tanya Kurapica menyelidik.

"ya ndak lah... ada makan nasi juga.. tapi nasinya dicampur gula dan karamel, ato kadang-kadang juga ditaro'in coklat cair panas.. wahahaha.. enyak looh.." *Killua numpang promosi aja nih*

"gua khawatir sama usus nya ini anak.."

-END OF OMAKE-

Hahahaha.. itulah pendapat Killua tentang masakan butler keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian. Masakan apa lagi yang akan muncul nanti? liat ja nanti Leorio nyetir becaknya kemana...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Killua: KENAPA GUA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ANEH AJA? LO TEGA BANGET SIH AMA GUA! KATANYA TERMASUK FANS GUA, TAPI bla bla bla bla bla bala2 laba2...

Hazu: maap mbah... namanya juga saya pengen bikin cerita lucu tentang mbah...

Killua: lucu, lucu.. GAK LUCU TAO! Ada martabak gua nih yang jatoh..

Hazu: martabak? Kapan Killua-chan beli martabak? Martabak apa? Sayur, ato coklat, ato keju? Bagi dong...

Killua: mana bisa martabak dibagi2, martabak ya punya sendiri2lah... bodoh!

Hazu: hah? Ng... maksud lo, martabat yah...? ahahha.. ngomong martabat aja gak bisa..

Killua: ee.. *malu sendiri* maaf yah.. habis, Killua kan gak pernah masuk SD..

Hazu: haiiyaa... terserahlah.. hahaha. Buat para readers, jangan lupa buat ngasih review lewat login, cari cerita gaje and abal2 ini, n klik review! Yay...!

Haha arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3

Hazu: update teruss... wahahaha.. hai.. maaph yah kalo di episode sebelumnya gak bilang crossover buat episode 3 ini.. di episode 3 ni, Killua cicip2 bakal crossover sama... jeng jeng jeng.. rahasia... wahaha *dilemparin sendal jepit and sapu*

Ya.. biar sseru, baca aja sendiri deh.. haha. Yaudahlah, gak usah pake ci chiong fan! Yuk goyang... (jangan lupa RnR yoo...)

Warning: seperti eps dan eps sebelomnya.. gaje, sok lucu, sok imut, jangan lupa siapkan ember ataupun gentong untuk menampung muntahan anda semua.

Disclaimer: bukan Hazu kok.. ampuun... bukan Hazu...

Summary: Dah ketemu bangsawan, sekarang pindah tempat lagi.. kemana? Just RnR...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Episode 3: Bye-bye.. becak.

"woi oranye!" teriak Killua.

"hah? sapa tuh yang manggil?" kata laki-laki yang ngerasa dipanggil dengan warna rambutnya.

"oooi...! oranye! gua dibawah sini..." omel Killua yang merasa dirinya 'tidak terlihat' karena ukuran badannya itu.

"eh, elu bol, ngapain lu disini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"bol, bol, bol.. apaan tuh bol? manggil gua pake nama yang jelek banget.. katanya gudang garam, pria punya selera.. tapi selera lu sebagai lelaki rendah juga ya.. atau.. sebenernya lo gak punya selera karna lo bukan cowok..?" sindir Killua sambil ngommongin kata-katanya iklan rokok.

"bol itu singkatan dari cebol.. lo sendiri, ngapain manggil gua pake nama oranye? ngerusak wibawa gua aja... gua kan punya nama! Kurosaki Ichigo! inget tuh!" wah.. ternyata namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo! (Ichigo: lo jadi author kok bego gitu sih? A/N: hahaha ni kan cuma acting aja...)

"terserah jidat lo yang lebar itu lah.. ngomong-ngomong, lo rajin juga yah.. ke sekolah.."

"iah lah.. mang kayak lo? kerjaan nya cuma ngoceh, gosip, and arisan ama tante-tante girang?" oceh Ichigo.

"hah? jangan fitnah yah! gua gak pernah main sama tante-tante girang! gua cuma main sama pe-es-ka doang tauw..." kata Killua membela diri.

"alah.. sama aja lah.."

"beda tau! ehem... gua kesini buat menjalankan acara gua.. Killua cicip-cicip... hahaha *prok prok prok* lagi masak apa nih? wanginya enak..." ucap Killua sambil menciumi udara wangi disekitarnya.

"oh, acara gak mutu.. sekarang sedang pelajaran memasak..."

'ni bocah idungnya tajem amat.. kalah deh anjingnya tetangga gua yang suka nyolong perkedel udang gua di rumah..' batin Ichigo.

"kalo gitu, ajak gua ke dapurnya dong... pliss..." puppy eyes not jutsu edisi kedua.

"idih... geli gua ngeliat mata loe.. yaudah, berhubung lagi bulan puasa dan kita mesti berbuat bae, gua mau deh nganterin lu.." kata Ichigo sok bae.

"oce..."

Ichigo, Killua, dan Kurapica pun menaiki tangga gedung sekolah dengan becak. kok bisa? soalnya, tangga dan koridor sekolah Ichigo dan dibikin jadi 2 jalur.. jadi ada jalan buat kendaraan umum dan pejalan kaki alias murid miskin yang gak punya kendaraan. waahahahaaha... (author jahat amat..)

"aduh.. umur gua berkurang terus gara-gara ngegenjot ni becak..." keluh Leorio.

"udah... gak usah pake bawel.. lo dibayarkan? plus masuk TV juga..."

"iih.. gak sebanding tau.." Leorio terus menggerutu dan tiba-tiba..

"REM NYA BLONK...!"

"apphua?" kata Kurapica lebay.

"oi! oi! makanya! becaknya canggihan dikit dong! pake motor!" omel Ichigo.

"alah... ngapain keluar duit lebih kalo ada yang bisa dipake tanpa keluar duit? mikir dong lo... gak punya otak lo!" (waduh.. Killua mulai esmosi!)

Becak berputar tanpa henti dan tiada kendali lagi. gelinding-gelinding kayak bola guling-guling. (sebenernya ni kata-kata apa sih?) dan akhirnya...

BRUAKH! JEDEBUM...!

Becak kesayangan Killua pun meledak bersamaan dengan supir tercintanya(?). Tiada lagi klakson becak yang bunyi nya lagu kucing garong, tiada lagi tempat duduk yang udah bolong-bolong busanya, tiada lagi supir yang mesum dan suka nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. dan entah kenapa..

"HUAAAA..." tangis Killua meledak seketika.

"Killua, sudah.. sudah.. tenanglah.. nanti kita beli becak yang baru yah.. jangan nangis.. cup cup cup..." kata Kurapica sambil meluk Killua didada nya. (Kurapica FC: hua... kita juga mau...!)

"becak doaang..." Ichigo nyindir.

"APA NYA YANG DOANG! SEMUA KOLEKSI PERMEN KELINCI GUA ADA DI BAWAH KURSI BECAK TAU! dan sekarang.. UDAH MUSNAH SEMUANYA.. HUAAAHUAHUAAA..." teriak dan tangis Killua pada Ichigo.

"hah? lagian... salah lo sendiri nyimpen barang berharga di bawah kursi.. ada-ada aja..."

"iih... kok lo jadi nyalahin gua sih... gua kan gak tau kalo bencana kayak gini bakal terjadi... hiks..."

"sudahlah Kurosaki-san, kasian dia.. dia masih kecil..." bela Kurapica sok dramatis. (A/N: kayak nya Kurapica kebanyakan nonton sinetron deh.. Kurapica: tu kan gara-gara lo nyiptain gua kayak gitu.. A/N: hehe *kabur sebelum di sabet ma rantai nya Kurapica*)

"iih! nyebelin! udah! Killua udah gak mau kesini lagi! dah gak mau temenan ma Ichigo lagi! dan gak mau kenal Ichigo lagi! dah gak mau lanjutin acara lagi! Killua dah capek! huh...!" Killua mencak-mencak sendiri kayak anak kecil yang gak dibeliin permen. (cup cup cup.. kasian...)

"tapi Killua-"

"apa? lo mo ngebantah gue, Kurapica? udah, sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"tapi naik apa kita pulang?"

"lo jalan kaki, gua naik elo.. wahahaha"

"tapi-"

"gak pake tapi-tapian! ayo cepetan!" tiba-tiba Killua ngeluarin cambuk kebo dari celana dalem nya.

"hah? omg... cambuk nya gede banget... ampun DJ... iah iah, sini gue gendong" akhirnya, acara Killua cicip-cicip ditunda untuk sementara karena adanya kerusakan teknis yang tidak pernah diduga maupun direncanakan. dan Killua pun pulang kehabitat nya dengan menaiki kendaraan kaki dua yaitu Kurapica. dan Ichigo..

"WOI..! KENAPA JADI GUA YANG SALAH? MANG NYA GUA YANG NYEBAB-PIN BECAK LO RUSAK? WOOIIII...!" Ichigo berusaha ngejer Killua dan Kurapica. tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa menyusul karena Killua mempercepat lari Kurapica dengan sabet-an penuh cinta dari cambuknya.

apakah luka hati Killua akan sembuh di episode selanjutnya? silahkan tunggu...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hazu: hehehe.. yeh.. begetelah ceretenye...

Killua: kenapa ngomongnya dia jadi begitu? e semua...

Kurapica: dia emang sarap, biarin aja..

Hazu: idih.. jahat amat sih.. *puppy eyes not jutsu keluar*

Kurapica: idih... jijik banget seh mata loe... gua colok nih, gua keluarin buat jadi koleksinya bapak gua.

Hazu: jangan dong.. nanti Hazu gak bisa liat cowo2 ganteng lagi... wahaha. Yah.. pokoknya cerita ni berakhir dengan gugurnya becak kesayangannya Killua dari acara Killua cicip2.. sekarang Hazu gak mau ngmong banyak2, karna si Killua dah nangis2, and Kurapica berniat buat ngebacok Hazu yang dah bikin Killua nangis.. yang sangat penting, jangan lupa review yah... sehari 3x, atau dengan resep dokter.. hahaha

(oh ya, eps selanjutnya masih dalam proses, jadi Hazu masih belum bisa kasih tau eps berikutnya bakal crossover sama anime apa.. gomen...)


	4. Chapter 4

Hazu:akhirnya... selesai juga episode 4 ini... ngos2an bikinnya.. haha becanda.. yang pasti, thanks buat reader en reviwers yang dah baca en ngedukung Hazu lewat review.. hehe

Kayak biasa, Lngsung baca aje deh...

Disclaimer: bukan Hazu... ( )

Summary: chapter terakhir! "hmm.. baiklah.. pemenangnya adalah.." just read and review...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Episode 4: episode terakhir

Anak kecil kesukaan kita semua yang amit-amit ini, alias Killua Zaoldyeck, lagi depresi-depresinya. inget kan karena apa? ya.. karena becak dan supir becak yang paling dia sayang (Killua: *muntaber*) telah tiada. mereka telah berpulang kesisi Tuhan YME.

Maka itu, si Killua kita yang lucunya kelewatan ini ngambek ampe gak mau makan 2 bulan (Kurapica: bo'ong kok.. dia cuma gak mo makan 2 minggu.. author lebay nya parah deh..). semua keluarga, guru agamanya (?), dan teman-temannya udah mencoba berbagai cara dari yang halal sampe yang haram buat bikin dia keluar dari kamarnya yang banyak boneka kelincinya itu. tapi hasilnya nihil.. sampe tiba-tiba..

"Killua, keluarlah.." bujuk sohibnya, Gon.

"..."

"kalo kau mau keluar, nanti aku beliin permen kelinci yang banyak!"

"..."

"ng... kalo kau mau keluar, nanti aku cariin cewe yang seksi deh!"

"..."

Hati Killua yang terluka tetap tak mau menerima ataupun tergoda dengan bujukan sohibnya itu. walaupun ia sudah ditawari berbagai macam hadiah yang bisa terbilang langka, mahal, dan susah buat didapetin, karena belinya gak di negara mereka, seperti kue-kue tart buatan prancis, coklat swiss, de-el-el deh.. tapi tiba-tiba aja, Killua kaget. dia terpukul (Hazu: lebay... -Kurapica: lo yang lebay... -Hazu: oh iya.. haha. maap yah.. saya emang suka lupa diri. wahaha). dengan apa? dengan kata-kata dari sohibnya, yaitu..

"*nelen ludah* aku.. aku akan tidur denganmu! hey Killua! kau dengar itu?" teriak Gon di depan pintu kamar yang tingginya 2 meter itu.

"hah? yang benar saja? kau menawarkan tubuhmu pada Killua? adikku tidak mungkin mau.. kau kan laki-laki.." kata kakak Killua, Illumi.

"lancang sekali kau! dasar anak tidak tahu diri! awas kau yah!" bentak ibu Killua, ... yang berniat mukul Gon pake payungnya, tapi ditahan sama adenya Killua, Kalluto.

Dan tiba-tiba.. pintu kamar Killua terbuka. terlihat Killua berdiri di balik pintu besar itu. semua yang melihatnya mulai menaruh harapan. berharap dia gak ngambek lagi, tapi tiba-tiba dia..

Dia malah berlari ke arah Gon! Killua memojokkan Gon ke sudut tembok, dan mencium bibir Gon. tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Gon. Ia terus mencium bibir Gon. menciumi dengan gemasnya. karena memang, sejak dulu, inilah momen yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Killua. sementara Killua sibuk melumat bibir Gon yang membuatnya tergila-gila itu, yang menyaksikkan mereka cuma bisa bengong gak karuan.

10 menit setelah itu...

"fuah... makasih yah Gon.. aku jadi rileks sekarang.." kata Killua yang telah lepas dari depresinya yang sebenarnya gak berat-berat amat.

"haha.. gak pa-pa kok Killua.." Gon cuma bisa menjawab lemas. capek karena dicium sama sohibnya yang ternyata, napsu-an banget.. (author dihajar ama Killua FC karena bikin Killua jadi gitu).

"nah... ayo kita mulai lagi acaranya..! loh-" Killua syok begitu melihat teman-teman dan juga keluarganya yang sweatdrop, jawdrop, pingsan, nosebleed, dan juga kawan-kawannya.

"ng? kalian kenapa sih? aneh banget.. gak seneng yah, gua dah ceria lagi? ya udah lah, gua ngambek lagi aja..."

"whuaa! jangan, jangan..!" kata Kurapica yang kaget denger kalo si Killua mau ngambek lagi.

"jangan nak... jangan ngambek lagi..." mohon mami nya yang terbuat dari kaleng (?).

"iah, iah... aku kan cuma becanda.. hehe.." semua orang pun berlega hati dan jiwa. lalu mereka pergi ke studio lagi buat rekaman episode acara Killua cicip-cicip yang baru. tapi karena becaknya rusak, jadi Killua kesana dengan digendong oleh Kurapica lagi.. hahaha (Hazu: yang sabar yah Kurapica..)

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di studio. terlihat disana produser mereka, Hyosoka sudah menunggu mereka.

"halo.. bidadari kecilkyu yang super duper imyuut... akyu kangen deh sama kamyuu.." sapa Hyosoka pake gaya banci taman lawak.

"idiih... stay away from me, you bast*rd!" teriak Killua ke Hyosoka karena takut pantatnya di tepok sama dia. (Hazu: kayaknya Hyosoka emang homo deh.. –Hyosoka: haha iah... eke emang suka cowo.. apalagi yang kayak si Gon and Killua.. duh.. gemesin deh iih... –Hazu: *sweatdrop*)

"aduh.. jangan galak-galak dong dek.. nih, tante kasih permen.. jangan marah lagi yah..." (Hyosoka merayu mode: on)

Killua menatap dalam-dalam ke permen lollipop warna-warni indah sekali yang ada di tangan Hyosoka. ia takut kalau bakal keracunan. tapi ia tak bisa memendam hasrat untuk melahap permen itu. dan akhirnya,"oce.. makasih permennya". Killua benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap permen itu.

"oh ya Killua, ada pemilik kedai yang minta didatengin sama kamyu, kamyu pergi kesana yah..?"

"ha? Gak mau aah... capek. Lagian, kesana naik apa? Gak mikir lo?"

"ayolah... kamyu baik deh... nanti tante kasih hadiah deh.. apa aja yang Killua suka, tinggal sebut aja.."

"hemm... okelah.." negosiasi antra Killua dan Hyosoka pun selesai. Sekarang, Killua berangkat ke kedai yang disebutkan sama tante Hyosoka tadi pake bajaj, en Kurapica yang nyetirin. Yah.. naik satu level dari becak lah.. haha

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"wah.. kita udah nyampe yah? Cepet amat.."

"iah.. ternyata kedai yang dimaksud tante Hyosoka tuh, kedai sushi yah.."

"ini kedai? Menurutku ini gubuk.. ato.., kandang sapi? haha" ejek Killua.

"HOII! SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG KEDAI GUA GUBUK?" teriakan terdengar dari seorang bapak2 yang lagi megang golok.

"gue.. emang kenapa?" Killua malah nambah nantangin bapak2 itu..

"kurang ajar kauw..."

"bwee..."

"Killua, jangan begitu! dia ini pemilik kedai yang minta kita datangi.."

Mendengar perkataan Kurapica, bapak2 itu pun kaget. "jadi... kalian dari acara TV Killua Icip2?"

"iyah.." jawab Killua cuek.

"... MAAF!"

Tiba2 bapak2 itu berteriak, dan sukses membuat Killua en Kurapica kaget.

"maaf yah naak.. paman gak tau kamu dari acara TV Killua icip2.. adegan tadi, tolong jangan dimasukkan ke TV yaah..."

Ide jahat Killua pun muncul dari kepalanya."hmm... oce.. tapi, kasih makan gratis dong.." Killua menyeringai kayak Hiruma getoo.. (-Hiruma:ikut2an gaya orang aja.. -Killua: biarin...)

"baiklah.. silahkan, silahkan masuk.."

"tempat ini emang kayak kandang sapi.." batin Kurapica.

"kita kedatangan tamu ya, ayah?" tanya seorang anak laki2 yang berambut hitam dan berbadan atletis.

"iah.. nak Killua, perkenalkan, ini anak saya, Takeshi Yamamoto.."

"ooh... si pemain baseball.. dah kenal kok.."

"oh begitu yah" papanya Yamamoto agak kecewa.

"ng.. kapan kita kenalan? Ni anak sotoy amat.." batin Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, tolong hidangkan menu andalan kita untuk nak Killua.."

"oke ayah.." Yamamoto pun langsung nyiapin menu andalan kedai sushi mereka dengan kecepatan 100km/jam.

"sudah siap... silahkan dicoba.."

"silahkan nak Killua, nak Kurapica.. hidangan pertama namanya sushi naga isi telur"

"hmm... nyam nyam nyam.. yang ditengah2 ini, telur apa?" Killua nanya ke papanya Yamamoto dengan mulut penuh sushi, alhasil papanya kena muncratan.

"itu telur kodok..."

"aphuaa? Bhuek!" dengan segera Killua memuntahkan isi mulutnya ke celana Kurapica.

"omg!" Kurapica cuma bisa teriak gaje.

"ganti! Menjijikkan.."

menu kedua pun keluar. "ini namanya sushi gunung es.."

"dingin! Tak enak! Ganti!"

"ini namanya sushi lava dan lahar merah merona"

"panas! Pedas! Ganti!"

"ini namanya sushi panggang mata ikan"

"menjijikkan, ada mata ikannya! Ganti!"

"ng.. maaf nak Killua, kami kehabisan menu.. semua menu yang kami punya sudah kami keluarkan..."

"apa? Semua menu yang kalian punya sudah keluar, dan menurutku tidak ada satupun yang enak? Dan kalian berani untuk memanggilku kemari dan memasukkan kalian ke acara Tvku? Kalian bla bla..." omelan Killua menghujani ayah dan anak itu.

"sudah2 Killua, berhenti marah2.." Kurapica mencoba menenangkan Killua. Tapi Killua tak kuasa menghentikan mulutnya. Maka Kurapica pun menggendong paksa Killua masuk ke bajaj, dan membawanya pulang.

-Di studio-

"baiklah.. sekarang dimulai acara Killua icip2 langsung dari studio hunter.." teriakan lebay Hyosoka membuka acara live Killua icip2.

"baiklah Killua, inilah saat yang sudah ditunggu2.. siapa pemenang dari acara ini?"

"hmm... kalian penasaran?"

"tentu saja.." jawab Hyosoka.

"hmm.. baiklah.. pemenangnya adalah.." keheninganpun sejenak melintas de studio itu dan..

"tidak ada"

"ti, tidak ada? Apa maksudmu Killua?" tanya Hyosoka keheranan.

"ya, tidak ada pemenang dari acara yang kuselenggarakan ini. Semuanya payah. Masakannya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Malah membuatku ingin muntah. Ya, segitu saja komentar dariku.. terima kasih. Untuk masyarakat, lain kali buat makanan yang mutu dikit yah.. biar bisa kumakan dan kubilang enak.. dah.. Killua mau pulang.." Killua pun ngacir dari studio meniggalkan para penoton, Hyosoka, dan Kurapica yang cuma bisa bilang 'omg' setelah mendengar hasil dari acara itu.

"ahaha... maaf yah atas keputusan ini. Yang pasti, keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh juri kita tercinta, Killua tidak dapat dirubah, diganti, ataupun diganggu gugat.. dengan begini, selesailah acara Killua icip2, saya Hyosoka produser dan pembawa acara Killua icip2, mohon pamit.."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hazu: yah.. begitulah ceritanya.. hahaha

Killua: garing. *Hazu ketimba batu gede*

Kurapica: aneh. *Hazu ketimba 2 batu gede*

Hyosoka: gak jelas. *Hazu ketimba 3 batu gede*

Leorio: kejam. *Hazu ketimba 4 batu gede*

Gon: ng.. ng...

Hazu: kalian jahat banget sih... bkin cerita ini tuh susah tau! Mana si Killua banyak maunya lagi..

Kurapica: kitu kan sudah jadi resikomu sendiri... sapa suruh pilih Killua jadi main chara. Ngerepotin diri sendiri, tapi nyalahin orang.. *semua orang ngangguk setuju*

Hazu: huwee... jangan jahat begitu dong.. hiks..

Yasudahlah, Hazu pasrah aja. Gak kuat mau ngelawan mereka pun. Hazu kan cuma manusia normal.. haha

Ya.. yang pasti, ini adalah akhir dari cerita Killua Icip2. kritik? Saran? Omelan? Silahkan lewat review yah... arigatou gozaimasu.. :3

-THE END-


End file.
